Having a separate trailer to haul objects that are heavy often requires the use of a ramp. Having a ramp on a trailer may require a steep incline. The longer the ramp leading onto a trailer, the less steep the incline. There is a tradeoff between shorter ramps with a steep incline or longer ramps and a relatively more gradual incline. Having a longer ramp may not always be possible due to its weight, or the lack of space to store such a ramp. Ideally, the towing vehicle could be lowered near the ground to eliminate the need for a separate trailer having a ramp. Vehicles are available that have adjustable height suspension systems, usually in the form of bladders that are inflated to raise the vehicle's suspension, but these systems have serious limitations in the amount of lowering and the height the cargo must reach in order to clear the suspension. For example, the amount of travel that these systems provide is insufficient to lower one end of the vehicle to the ground. Commonly available suspension systems for vehicles are physically limited in travel due to clearance issues between driveline members and the vehicle body. An improved vehicle lowering system is needed.